


Кто же ты?

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Выходя на сцену, он поёт, танцует и дарит фанатам шоу, которое они никогда не забудут. Тысячи поклонников приходят посмотреть на него, но он ищет в толпе только одно знакомое лицо.Жаль, что он даже не знает её имени.
Relationships: Sarutobi Konohamaru & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto





	Кто же ты?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Are You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134675) by [iBloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo). 



« _Всё, что я помню, это улыбку на твоём лице. И это убивает меня каждый день, потому что я даже не знаю твоего имени_ »

Прожекторы освещают фигуру Боруто; его руки широко расставлены, голова запрокинута назад, рот разинут. Он делает глубокий вдох, затем вытирает пот со лба и поворачивается к толпе. Его губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке, когда он видит публику, заставляя фанатов кричать громче.

Рёв толпы эхом разносится по окрестностям, их крики проникают в его тело, сосредотачиваясь где-то в груди. Тысячи фанатов выкрикивают его имя. Голубые глаза внимательно осматривают весь стадион, замечая как дальние ряды, так и тех, кто стоит совсем близко, мечтая просто коснуться кончиками пальцев его рубашки.

Боруто прижимает пальцы к губам и посылает воздушный поцелуй в знак благодарности, прежде чем сделать поклон и, наконец, покинуть сцену. Адреналин всё ещё течёт по его венам — сердце бешено колотится, а улыбка становится шире, когда команда хвалит его выступление. Менеджер, промоутер, все выглядят даже более взволнованными, чем он.

Однако Боруто не задерживается рядом с ними и идёт дальше, засовывая руки в карманы и чуть ссутуливаясь. Только один человек решается следовать за ним.

Войдя в гримёрку, Боруто тут же падает на диван, запрокидывая голову в отчаянии. Её не было. « _Это мировое турне, и глупо было бы ждать, что она посетит каждое выступление во всех странах_ »

Дверь открывается без предупреждения, и Боруто окидывает незваного гостя раздражённым взглядом. Как только он видит, что это Конохамару, его взгляд смягчается.

— Не видел её? — тут же спрашивает менеджер с сочувствующей улыбкой на лице.

— Нет. Я не видел её с того концерта в…

— …Японии, — Конохамару садится напротив, — наверное, потому что она там живёт.

Боруто закатывает глаза.

— _Серьёзно_ , братишка? Вообще-то она точно была ещё в…

— …Нью-Йорке, — Конохамару усмехается, — ты говорил мне миллион раз.

Губы Боруто сжимаются в тонкую линию, он хмурит брови.

— Тогда помоги мне её найти.

— Мы _стараемся_.

— Старайтесь _лучше_! — вскрикивает он, прежде чем пробормотать. — Прошу. Я не могу… не могу перестать думать о ней. Знаешь, как это сложно? — Боруто зарывается пальцами в волосы. « _Я даже не знаю её имени, но не могу выбросить её из головы_ »

Неважно, с закрытыми глазами или нет, он постоянно видит перед собой её лицо: _чёрные как смоль волосы, кожу цвета слоновой кости и яркую улыбку_. Боруто закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Её _обсидиановые глаза. Я не видел их несколько месяцев, но этот оттенок навсегда останется в моей памяти._

— Похоже на текст для будущего хита, — шутит Конохамару в ответ.

— Ты меня добиваешь, — Боруто закатывает глаза, — ну, _пожалуйста_.

— Только не строй жалобные щенячьи глазки… Ладно, — Конохамару поднимается со стула, глубоко вздыхая, — я попробую ещё раз, договорились?

— Да! — Боруто наконец вновь улыбается. — Ты лучше всех, братишка.

— Конечно-конечно, — фыркает Конохамару, — но, знаешь, нам было бы гораздо легче искать, если бы ты подсказал её имя.

— Поверь, я тоже хочу это узнать. Хотя бы просто её имя.


End file.
